Worth It
by leighann415
Summary: Topanga worries about Riley and Maya on the subway, but Cory reassures her fears about telling her about seeing the vision of Mr. Feeny. Story based on pilot. Read at your own risk if you haven't seen it yet!


**Author's Note:** I know the pilot hasn't technically aired yet, but I've seen it a couple of times now. And this idea was born. I figured Cory would tell Topanga about seeing the vision of Mr. Feeny on the subway. Enjoy! This probably won't be my last GMW story, as the show goes on. :D

* * *

After they got back from putting Riley and Maya on the subway, Topanga and Cory tucked Auggie into bed. Topanga hoped that Auggie would be different from his sister. Even though she knew Riley would be ok in the end, she still worried about her and Maya on the subway. 13 year olds didn't do things like that when she and Cory were growing up. But it was a different world now. _Riley's world_, as Riley had often insisted.

She kissed her little boy goodnight. "I know this is way past your bedtime, but this is a special occasion."

"And it won't happen very often," Cory was quick to add. He looked at his wife and smiled. He couldn't believe sometimes that they were doing this. They were actually _parents_. He always knew that Topanga would be a great mom someday, and now he saw it for himself.

Auggie seemed to sense things were changing, and he didn't like the way his parents looked at each other.

He sighed. "Is Riley coming back?"

Cory looked at his son. "Of course she is! Why would you even think that?"

"'Cause she's my twin sister."

Cory and Topanga looked at each other with a confused expression. Topanga touched Auggie's shoulder. "You're not twins, sweetie. Twins are born at the exact same time, on the same day. You and Riley were born years apart."

Auggie felt tears starting to come again. Riley had told him that they weren't twins, but he didn't believe it. Sometimes it felt like they were one person.

Topanga hugged her son. "Don't worry about this anymore tonight, little one. It's time for you to go to sleep. We'll see you in the morning. And you'll see your sister too."

She kissed him. It was unbelievable how much he was just like Cory. And she was thankful to have two beautiful children and the best husband. Their life was beautiful.

Cory kissed his son. "Goodnight, little prince. We love you."

Auggie's breathing slowed into a sleeping pattern. Cory and Topanga smiled at one another as they turned the light off, and turned Auggie's nightlight on, and left the room.

* * *

"Do you really think Riley and Maya will be alright on the subway?" Topanga's question made Cory stop. She was worried about them. He loved her heart. She was worried about Maya, who wasn't even her own daughter.

They made their way to their living room. Their New York City apartment was small, but they made it their own after moving here.

They sat on the couch. Cory took Topanga's hand. "I promise you, they'll be fine. You know why I know?"

Topanga shook her head.

"It may sound crazy, but I had a vision of Mr. Feeny when we were in the subway. He said, 'Well done, Mr. Matthews.' I know he wasn't there, technically, but as long as Mr. Feeny approves, then I know I must be doing a good job at this."

Topanga didn't really know what to say. "We owe everything to Mr. Feeny. He was an excellent teacher to us all. Not that you won't be," she added.

"I'm glad I can call somebody like Mr. Feeny a mentor. He was a very wise man. Maybe we should call him sometime soon. It's been a while."

"That would be nice for you two. And he hasn't met the kids yet either."

Cory smiled. He always smiled whenever his kids were mentioned. They were wonderful little human beings.

"Mr. Feeny wouldn't let two 13 year olds on the subway." Topanga sighed. "Especially not when one of them is _Maya_."

Cory grinned again. Maya was certainly something of a troublemaker. But she reminded him so much of Shawn, of how he was like when they were kids. Suddenly, a quote from Mr. Feeny popped into Cory's mind.

"You might not know Mr. Feeny as well as you think you do. I remember him saying one time, 'If you let people's perception of you dictate your behavior, you will never grow as a person.' I think he meant that to apply to people like Maya. And Shawn."

"_Shawn_? How did he get into this conversation?"

"Maya is so like him, don't you think? She told me she has nobody at home to help her with her homework."

Topanga's heart went out to Riley's best friend. "Oh Cory. We _have_ to do something about that."

"Ahead of you. I was thinking of letting Maya come over after school for a little while so she and Riley can help each other."

"Perfect. But won't that be a problem, with you as their teacher? Won't they be constantly begging you for the answers?"

"Not if I make myself scarce. But of course I'll help them if they need it."

Just then, the door opened. Riley was home. She looked almost like a different person. If that were possible in a matter of just hours.

She saw her parents on the sofa, and said, "Hey, did you guys wait up for me?"

"Your mother was worried." Cory smiled at Topanga.

"I was _not_!" Topanga went over to hug her daughter. "How was your night with Maya?"

"Wonderful. We did all the things we're not supposed to do."

Topanga looked at her daughter questioningly.

"Not really. We just went out for some pizza. We saw Lucas." She winked at Cory.

"The new boy in school." Cory said to Topanga.

"When were you going to tell me about _him_?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Mom. We're just friends. Nothing more."

Riley yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed." She hugged both her parents. "Thanks for staying up for me. I'm sure Maya won't have anybody staying up for her. And thanks for our subway ticket tonight, Daddy. It was just what we needed."

"I'm glad. Before you go to bed, your mother and I were talking about having Maya come over after school to do homework with you. She told me how she didn't have anybody at home to help with her homework."

Riley's eyes twinkled, even in her tired state. "Really? You don't want me to stay away from her anymore? Thanks, Daddy!" She hugged him again. "I'll tell Maya in the morning. You're the best."

Cory and Topanga watched as their daughter went off to her room. They might not have Mr. Feeny in their lives at the moment, but they were certainly doing the best they could. And when the result was a daughter like Riley, everything was worth it.

**The End**


End file.
